


You Didn't Have To (You Just Wanted To)

by orphan_account



Series: Bad Things Happen 1.0 [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Monster Hunters, Monsters, Secret Identity, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Look, man, you don’t have to do this.”The man in the coat pulls a gun out from his coat pocket, pointing it at Remy even as he backs away. Scales flicker across the other’s skin, patches of green and gold appearing around Remy’s sunglasses. “You and I both know that I have to.”
Series: Bad Things Happen 1.0 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928308
Kudos: 10
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	You Didn't Have To (You Just Wanted To)

“Look, man, you don’t have to do this.”

The man in the coat pulls a gun out from his coat pocket, pointing it at Remy even as he backs away. Scales flicker across the other’s skin, patches of green and gold appearing around Remy’s sunglasses. “You and I both know that I have to.”

Remy holds his hands up, heart hammering against his ribcage. He glances around the room to find the room bare of any windows, cursing when the only exit he can find is behind the human currently threatening his life. “Hey, come on, babes, you know—you know me, I’m not—I’m not a danger t— _ah_ —”

Remy cries out as a bullet shatters his leg, the monster instinctively pulling it to his chest as unimaginable pain courses through him, overwhelming in its intensity. He notices the human step closer from the corner of his eye and flinches, moving to crawl backwards and stopping short when the pain worsens.

The human approaches until he stands hovering over him, face blank and cold, though Remy doesn’t miss the sickening glee in the man’s eyes as he raises the gun and points it at the monster’s head. Remy pales, tears streaming down his face and golden blood coating his fingers as the man puts his finger on the trigger. His voice rings in his ears, colder than ice.

“I’m not about to take that chance.”

 _BANG_.


End file.
